


sand

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coruscant, Cuddling, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, beach, i dont like sand, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakin doesn't like sand. As usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this, but I couldn't write 'sand' without Anakin. It's impossible XD  
> Tell me what I did wrong - I like each advice ;)

“I don’t like sand. It’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.”  
  
Obi-Wan raises his head, looking at Anakin in surprise. “ You’ve never told me” he says and turns his face back to sun.  
  
They are on one of hard to find Coruscant’ beaches. Planet on which they live hasn’t many natural places, so finding a forest - or a beach - is like finding the way to beat Siths. This one was Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s place before Jinn died. They used to spend here most of their spare time and finally Kenobi decided to show it to his 17 years old padawan. He was certain Anakin will be delighted or, at least, he’ll like it. But he was wrong.   
  
Anakin sits next to him with crossed arms and face so unhappy that Obi-Wan almost feels guilty. He feels his unfavorable look, but he doesn’t care - he knows that in the end Anakin won’t be angry at him.  
  
“You know that if you told me, I wouldn’t take you here.”    
  
Anakin snorts and shrugs. “It doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like sand.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighs, raising to a sitting position.  
  
“Look around. There isn’t only sand - there’s a river. And trees! Don’t say you don’t like trees.” He smiles to him and pokes him in the arm. Anakin mutters something what sounds like ‘but sand’, so older Jedi laughs and wraps his arm around Anakin’s waist.  
  
“You should try to be nice sometimes, you know? And less egoistic” he adds quietly, and Skywalker turns to him immediately.   
  
“I’m not egoistic!” Obi-Wan smiles a little, leaning over him to kiss his lips.  
  
Anakin melts in this kiss and it was enough for Obi-Wan to tell that he isn’t very resentful. He like their kisses, Anakin like them, too. They have never tried anything more (Anakin wasn’t ready and Obi-Wan didn’t want to exert pressure on him), but their cuddling and kisses were enough.   
  
For now, like Anakin said.  
  
“Try to enjoy so sunny day” says Obi-Wan when they move a little away from each other. “ I heard in HoloNet that it will rain for a week.”   
  
Anakin doesn’t even try to hide his amused smile. “You’re watching HoloNet?”

  
“Um, sometimes?”   
  
While he says it he thinks it’s nothing special. But then Anakin starts to make jokes of him (“Do you watch sitcoms? I heard they’re GREAT.”) and he regrets what he said.    
  
But at least Anakin doesn’t care about sand.


End file.
